demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez (born July 22, 1992) is an Italian-American/Mexican-American actress, singer & producer. They have worked together in the Disney Channel Original Movie Princess Protection Program and in their younger days, Barney and Friends. In 2009, Selena and Demi were very close. They are seen together on many occasions. Currently, Demi and Selena don't follow each other on social media. Relation with Demi *Demi has tweeted that she loves Selena Gomez's new song, "Come & Get It". *Demi said that, one time, Selena and Demi have goofed around on the Fourth of July. "We went into Target on the Fourth of July and we were speaking in British accents asking everyone why they were wearing red, white and blue," she recalls. *Selena and Demi have not been close in 2011 and 2012. On May 14, 2013, Demi discussed their relationship. "We've been through a lot together," she said during her Live From MTV special on Tuesday, May 14. "We've had periods of time where we grew apart and we just didn't really talk. But now we're in a place where I think we realized that life is so short, and that when you have people in your life that love you so much, then you should just always be around them." On September 29, 2015, when asked if she keeps in touch with Selena, Demi replied, "Nope."mirror.co.uk - Demi talking to Complex *In an interview with Total Girl in 2010, Selena said, "Me and Demi have been friends since we were six years old. We have much mutual admiration." *The both worked together on a show called Studio DC: Almost Live. *Demi talked about her relationship with Selena in an interview: Demi talks about Selena *Selena told MTV News in 2009 or 2008 that she wanted Demi to guest-star on Wizards of Waverly Place. *In an interview with The Cleveland Plain Dealer, Demi said that she and Selena "totally act like kids when we're around each other." *In an interview with Teen Magazine, Selena said that she loved and cared about Demi. *In an interview with J-14, Demi said that she and Selena always borrowed each other's clothes. *When Demi and Selena were still infamous, they traveled together to Austin, Texas to go to a Disney Channel talent search. Demi shared to Twist, "On the way, we stopped for strawberry milkshakes and drank them in the car. When we were done, my older sister Dallas threw hers out the car window. The window threw the milkshake on happened to be closed, so the milkshake came into the car and splattered all over me and Selena!" *Demi tweeted how excited she was for Selena because she was a big sister to Gracie Elliot Teefey. *Similarly to Demi Lovato, she is of Mexican descent. *Demi tweeted that she loved Selena's new single fetish. Selena replied by referring to Sorry Not Sorry. https://twitter.com/selenagomez/status/885955364570636293 *Selena commented on an Instagram post of Demi's Simply Complicated Documentary. https://www.instagram.com/p/BaW2Id_l3oe/?taken-by=ddlovato *Demi and Selena reunited in a picture at the InStyle awards after years. http://www.instyle.com/news/selena-gomez-demi-lovato-instyle-awards Discography Selena Gomez & the Scene albums *''Kiss & Tell'' (2009) *''A Year Without Rain'' (2010) *''When the Sun Goes Down'' (2011) Solo albums *''Stars Dance'' (2013) *''Revival'' (2015) References pt-br:Selena Gomez Category:Singers Category:Actresses Category:Collaborators